


Unfinished Business

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Fluff and Angst, Homicide, Hospitals, M/M, Poison, ill add more tags as the story progresses, its good I promise, nikki is a BEAST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: Daniel survives drinking the Koolaid and continues with his plan to destroy Camp Campbell and all it stands for. This time he is going to have to be more careful, especially with the campers’ suspicions weighing down on him. However, some things don’t go according to plan.





	1. A Nasty Case of “Food Poisoning”

The all too familiar scent of bleach and cleaning supplies wafted about the room, stirring Daniel awake. Opening his eyes slightly, the bright lights almost blinded him completely. Grumbling in annoyance, Daniel turned his head to the side and concluded he was on an extremely uncomfortable mattress. A hospital mattress at that. 

"...he...u...oka...poison..." A couple of stray, muffled words drifted about the room, almost inaudible. Daniel only caught a few. Finally deciding to open his eyes, he immediately recognized the pure white walls, gross tile floors, and the various medical equipment. It didn't take much to realize he was in the hospital. A wave of anger seered through him. His poison wasn’t strong enough to kill.

As Daniel sat up, a seething pain blistered behind his eyes, causing a huge flash of light. "Fuckkk..." He gravelled, holding his head in his hands feverishly for what felt like a couple minutes. Daniel could barely remember what he was doing at a hospital of all places. His head felt heavy and truth be told a part of him had wanted to just sleep for a couple months straight.

"H-Hey be careful!" A sheepish voice rang out by Daniel's side, earning a small jump from the blonde. "Don't sit up too fast or you'll pass out!" The worried tone had confused Daniel to say the least, but not necessarily as much as the hand on his back, an action meant to reassure him, instead bringing up more questions all together. 

Once Daniel turned his head, he immediately saw a flash of auburn red hair and a sea of freckles. "Hwoah..." He mumbled, barely audibly. "David what are, what are you doing here?" A wave of guilt washed over Daniel completely once he looked into the worried green eyes. Not even a full 24 hours ago he was doing everything in his power to kill David and the rest of the campers, yet here sat the gangly, all-too-happy counselor by his side as if nothing happened. 

With a bright smile David scooted an inch closer toward Daniel quite proudly. "I'm so glad you're okay! You must have drank some really stale Koolaid or something so I came to check on you!" Though David kept smiling cheerfully, Daniel could see the bags under his eyes and instantly his heart panged in worry.

Daniel's voice grew monotonous as he spoke. "Yes...that was some...stale...Koolaid." It took every ounce of willpower not to face palm at David's innocence. However, a part of Daniel grew intrigued by this trait. There was quite a lot of potential for new, better ideas. Daniel knew he could get away with more than enough activities if there were a few blind eyes wandering about, or so he thought before this hospital incident. 

Holding his head in his hands, David let out a deep breath. "Nonetheless, I'm certainly glad you're okay! The campers liked you so much!" Sighing softly and shifting his weight, David allowed his smile to finally falter. "Do...Do you still want to work at Camp Campbell? I mean, you've been doing a better job than me and Gwen combined...so, I mean if you just want to take over? It wasn't fair of me to try and uh, look for flaws on your part over my own jealousy...Gee, I'm sorry Daniel." David ended it sincerely, casting an apologetic look toward the blonde.

Before Daniel could respond, he had to think. He could just walk out and find a new compound to sacrifice, pretend this entire situation never occurred while he still was unnoticed by the cops, maybe even change cities, or he could return back to Camp Campbell to finish his work. 

At first the thought of returning to Camp Campbell seemed incredulous. Why bother with the extra trouble? After all, so much trouble had been stirred up already and the risk of getting caught was definitely something to worry about. However, a part of Daniel felt an itch in his chest, spreading through his body and into the tips of his fingers. There were quite a few variables to consider and even just thinking about it gave Daniel a sense of concern, yet excitement.

The campers were incredibly smart. A couple of those snot-nosed brats had discovered Daniel's plan from the very beginning and had even tried to act upon it. The only flaw in the childrens' plan was the fact that David was too trusting.

With the proper planning Daniel could completely dictate Camp Campbell, properly completing his malicious plot of murdering each and every person in the vicinity. 

Daniel's eyes met David's for just a moment, giving the blonde enough time to flash a quick smile. "Jealousy, huh? I don't see what you need to worry about, David! You are such a great Camp Counselor!" He analyzed the confused expression on David's face before continuing once more. "The campers wouldn't stop talking about how much they liked you!" He lied sweetly.

The bright smile spreading across David's face took Daniel back slightly. However, before he could say anything, Daniel was interrupted by David wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Oh Thank you, Daniel! I don't know what I was even worried about! All is forgiven?" 

This is where Daniel wanted David. "Of course. After all, us Camp Counselors must stick together!"


	2. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally returns to Camp but the kids don’t take it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy I’m sorry guys! I’ve been in such a slump lately and I desperately need writing inspiration! So I’m thinking about taking prompts to help!

Within a few days Daniel was released from the hospital and ready to start work again. Obviously he was wary of how the rest of the camp would react upon his return. However, a part of him knew it would be okay as long as he kept David in his trap.

Both David and Daniel sat in silence as they drove through the town and into the mountains. The silence was almost suffocating. To distract himself, Daniel stared out the window and watched the trees flying by. Where would he bury the evidence?

“Ah, you’ve been kinda quiet Daniel! Is everything okay?” Though David kept his focus on the road, he would occasionally glance toward the blonde out of the corner of his eye nervously. His grip on the wheel tightened and relaxed slightly every couple of minutes.

Picking up on the tic, Daniel gave David a suspicious look, but didn’t say anything right away. Once another moment passed by, Daniel spoke once more, feigning kindness. “I’m ready to go see our little campers! It’s gonna be a real treat! But David! What if they don’t like me anymore?” He threw in a faked frown to tug on the heartstrings. 

Laughing heartily, David relaxed his grip once again. “Of course they like you! You’re such a good counselor and a good man! I wouldn’t worry about anything if I were you!” 

 

——————————————————

“What the FUCK David.” Max shouted, taking a step back. “You brought that fucking cultist back to the camp?” The look of horror and anger illuminated Max’s face. 

Shrinking back slightly, David reached an arm around Daniel. “Max! Be nice! Daniel is a wonderful asset to Camp Campbell and we are VERY pleased to have him with us! You will respect him, as well as Gwen and I!” His voice shook and he tightened his grip on Daniel. “Are we clear?” He added chokingly.

This pushed Max over the edge completely. “You can’t tell me what to do! He’s evil, David, evil! What the fuck is wrong with you! Daniel tried to kill us!” Though his voice only got louder and angrier, Max’s visage only grew more frightened than angry. 

“Now, now, Max...” Daniel cooed comfortingly. “I would NEVER hurt you or any of our dear little campers! I only aspire to see you and your little buddies reach their full potentia-FUCK.” Almost instantly Daniel felt the pain of teeth digging into his hand. 

Still grinding down on his hand was Nikki, the little green one. “Grrr!! Dnn tlkl ti Mafhhs!” She growled from around his hand, biting down harder with each word. With no hope of her releasing her grip, Daniel watched as David grabbed Nikki by the nose harshly until she lost breath and let go of Daniel. 

Almost instantly, Daniel pulled his hand toward himself to inspect the wound. The teeth marks were prominent and blood was already leaking out of the wound. Licking his lips, Daniel watched it bleed.

“Kids I am very disappointed! Go to your tents!” David shouted before taking Daniel by the good hand and tugging him gently toward the Counselor cabin. “I’ll deal with you guys in a bit!” He hissed as he marched on, Daniel in tow.

Once they got to the cabin David told Daniel to sit on the bed before leaving for the bathroom.

Upon inspecting the room, it was very homey. The wood walls gave off a scent of pine and the bedspread he sat upon appeared to be a very warm looking quilt, patched with different, vibrant colors. The windows allowed quite a lot of sun to get though as well. It was peaceful.

David returned in a heartbeat, though. Holding onto a roll of gauze and antiseptic spray. Taking a seat next to Daniel on the colorful quilt, he silently took the wounded hand and sprayed it with care. 

Daniel gave a hiss of pain from the spray, but he gritted his teeth until the pain dulled.

“I’m so sorry Daniel...I know you were looking forward to coming back...but...I’m sorry...” David spoke quietly, not looking up to the piercing blue eyes.

Taking a moment to gather his words, Daniel no doubt felt very conflicted. Should he empathize with David? Could he empathize? He didn’t know what to say. “It’s quite alright David. I have thick skin.”

The sound of David sniffing caught Daniel off guard. As he wrapped the blondes wound, A few tears streamed down his face.

“Hey now, why are you crying?” Daniel was honestly more confused than he’s been in a long time. “You aren’t injured so why do you cry?”

Finally looking up to face Daniel, David sniffed. “I’m crying for you...because you aren’t...that was awful. I’m sorry the kids were like that.”

In that moment something pulled at Daniel’s heartstrings. He knew right then that this was going to be an interesting summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no


End file.
